Hogwarts a history: chapters 1 and 2
by HermioneGranger2
Summary: um...... title says all ;)
1. Default Chapter Title

Hogwarts, A History Chapter 1  
  
  
A/N: My Friend and I are doing this Book, it's taken from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter, and it's what we think the book would be. We will only continue if we get reviews. This is by my friend, Jackie. Oh, also, we are not making money from this, so don't sue us! on with the story.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardy there is, was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. When they founded Hogwarts, they each made a house, to teach magic to the students of magic whith the qualities they valued.  
Gryfinndor liked the brave, Ravenclaw the clever, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Slytherin the ambitious. However, Slytherin thought the only people worthy of studying magic were those whose family were only wizars and witchs, also known as purebloods. Slytherin and Gryffindor then began to have serious fights.  
Slytherin was known as "Serpent tounge," because he could speak parseltounge -a rare gift, to be able to talk to snakes, and a usual mark of a dark wizard. The Slytherin house produced more dark wizards than any other.  
All four founders were wondering how to chose their students once they had died. Gryffindor thought up a plan. He took a hat. All four enchanted it so it would have brains and it could chose the houses for the students which have the right qualities.  
Finally, Gryffindor and Slytherin had their final fight, and Slytherin left the school. It was rumored that Slytherin had left a chamber that only his true heir could open, and use the monster inside to "purge the school of all those he thought were unworthy to study magic".  
The current Headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, and the only wizard You-Know-Who is afraid of.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Hogwarts, a History Chapter 2, Qudditch  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this is going to be a short chapter, but (LOL) I don't really get Qudditch, and I also don't know if I spelled Qudditch right. Sorry, don't laugh at me!! Oh, and I'm not making money from this ( I don't see how I could, if I tried) and this is just for fun (yeah, right) actully, it's for my friend. and I don't own Qudditch or anything like that.  
  
  
  
  
Qudditch, a popular wizard sport, is played in the air on broom sticks. There is a team that has 7 players: 3 Chasers, 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters, and 1 Seeker.  
The seekers job is to find the little gold ball about the size of a walnut, called the golden snitch, and it has wings so it can fly around and catch it. When this happens, the game ends, and the team that caught it gets 150 points.  
The Beaters job is to hit the bludgers, (the balls that fly around, trying to knock people off they're broomsticks), away from their team.  
All of the wizard schools play this game, all houses compete against each other. The team who gets the most points at the end of the year, also including if you earn points for you're house, or lose them.  
(A/N: WOW!! Okay, I know. This sucks so much. I know, and I'm sorry :( )  
  
  
List: Are you ready to play Quiddich? Then see if you have the following:  
1. Broomstick  
2. A team that knows what they are doing  
3. All the balls  
4. A position to play  
5. This instruction book (or another better one)  
  
and for muggles you need:  
1. Your mama's broom in the cupboard  
2. Some tennis balls  
3. Someone to throw the tennis balls, and label them bluger, snitch, etc  
4. A team  
5. A position to play  
6. Band-Aids  
7. Quick access to the hospital  
  
  
A/N: Okay, review, and please say what you want the next chapter to be on, and ur regular review.  
and review, if you want me to go through this tourture again of writing a chapter of this!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hogwarts a history, Chapter 3 Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all (except the story), Everything belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
Gryffindor Gryffindor is one of the four houses in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Gryffindor's symbol is a gold lion, and its colors are scarlet and gold. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor over a thousand years ago. There have been many famous Gryffindors- Lily Potter, James Potter, and Albus Dumbledore. Gryffindor has currently won the House Cup 3 years in a row. It also has the best Quidditch team at Hogwarts "in a good few years."   
Godric Gryffindor valued bravery. Gryffindor is usually the most favored of the houses, but with some people it isn't. Th Fat Lady guards the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Professor Minerva McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house, and she is also the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.   
  



End file.
